Punkish Issues
by ChibiCatDemon
Summary: Its about a gothic punk named Riku who meets up with the innocent clueless Sora. Rated R swearing, suicidal, and Riku actin like a total prev.
1. Hello, Lets Escape

"Hey move you fag!" sneered Squall as he pushed Riku aside into the lockers.  
  
"Uh...yeah, excuse you." Riku scowled under his breath.  
  
Riku is your average gothic punk you see people pick on at school. He had a unique style of dressing; wearing fishnets, leather, collars, couple of piercing, shredded clothing, and sometimes a little eyeliner. As if his sliver hair and abnormal eyes didn't make him stand out already.  
  
"You alright man?" asked Tidus as he leaned against the lockers with Riku.  
  
"Yeah everything is just peachy today." He groaned as he slid down the lockers onto the floor.  
  
"Riku...?" Tidus stared at his lifeless body for a few minutes.  
  
Tides quickly sank to the floor and nudging Riku. Shit why did he have to go and do this at a time like this. Tidus kept shaking Riku hoping to make him become conscious magically. He heaved Riku onto his shoulder and dragged him to the nurse's office.  
  
~.:* 20 minutes later*:.~  
  
"Unnn...man I feel like shit." Riku grunted as he sat up on the bed.  
  
He looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was now. His eyes lay upon the sign on the door labeled nurse's office. After that he noticed his fishnet on his left arm carefully rolled up and his arm wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Aw come on man, I just cut those this morning. Damn bitches trying to heal them already." He complained to no one in particular.  
  
He slipped out of the scratchy bed and strapped his boots back on. He opened the door a crack and looked around. He quickly slipped unnoticed into a chair by the door. Looking to his right he noticed a boy next to him.  
  
"Hey boy you want to escape this hell hole with me?" Riku whispered as he stared at the old hags at the front desk then to the exit.  
  
The boy turned around and started at him. Blinking at him with his brilliant blue eyes, he tilted his head to his side, slightly causing his chestnut hair to sway. He looked like a fallen angel of innocence.  
  
"Um...I don't think that's a good idea." The boy said looking at the sectaries.  
  
"Don't tell me you are scared to get caught, are you?" Riku mocked while wearing his classic smirk.  
  
"I'm not scared I just think it's a bad idea." He pouted which caused him to look like a little kid.  
  
"Oh shut up already and come with me." Riku yanked him down and to the floor hiding from the hags' view.  
  
Riku crawled carefully so the chains on his pants wouldn't make a noise. In the process he was drawing the blue-eyed angel with him. He slipped through the door without anyone noticing still dragging the boy with him.  
  
"See we made it out alive and we aren't in trouble. And here you were telling me it was a bad idea." Riku turned and gave him a cocky grin of his.  
  
"Nope it was a bad idea." The boy said looking above at something above Riku's head.  
  
"What you staring at?" Riku asked turning around to see what caught the boy's attention.  
  
"Hello Riku and Sora. I'm ashamed of you Riku and Sora you doing out of class. "The teacher scolded them as the stood there staring without a clue.  
  
"I just came out of the nurse's office ma'am." Riku retorted before she could continue.  
  
"Don't you remember I'm a new student I was just getting my scheduled today?" Sora also retorted as well.  
  
"Very well head on to your next classes boys." She turned on her heel and left the two standing there.  
  
"You stupid little bitch..." Riku mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Um...what?" Sora asked only catching a bit what he said.  
  
"Never mind, you want to ditch rest of the classes with me?" Riku offered as he started to climb the gate.  
  
"I guess it will be all right to." Sora hesitated but climbed the gate after Riku anyways.  
  
Riku hopped off the top and started to run off. Sora jumped off chasing after him. They kept running until the reached the shopping centers in the city. Riku turned around and smirked at Sora. He quickly dashed off trying to lose Sora in the crowd of people.  
  
"Hey Riku, that's not fair!" Sora yelled out and chased after him.  
  
Riku being the kind of person he was climbed up into a tall oak tree, concealing himself behind the leaves. He watched Sora search for him for 40 minutes until he gave up. Sora ran off to the ice cream stand he saw earlier. Riku watch him buy ice cream and walk back with it. He was licking and lapping it up every drop of ice cream from the cone.  
  
"Boo!" Riku said as he leaped out from the tree scaring the shit out of Sora.  
  
"You're so cruel Riku." Sora pouted sitting under the oak tree.  
  
"Oh yummy...ice cream." Riku leaned over and licked the smidge of ice cream off Sora's cheek.  
  
"What's the matter Sora scared?" Riku purred as he leaned in closer to Sora as he tried to scoot away from him.  
  
"Don't deny me boy." Riku murmured seductively as he leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"SORA!" shrieked a woman's voice.  
  
"What, mother?" Sora stared in bewilderment.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Meet My Band

The song was written by me, ChibiCatDemon! . I'm so talented. LoL towards the end so you are confused; in the italics is Riku talking to himself in his head. Freakish isn't it? LoL  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
Meet My Band (chp. 2)  
  
Sora sat there unsure what to do next. His mother stared back at him with a furious looking glare. Riku leaned against the tree and watched this. The tension was beginning to thicken.  
  
"Yo Sora's mother. I'm Riku, Sora's new friend." He said politely as he could, breaking the silence.  
  
"Are you the one who made my little Sora miss his first day of school!" she screamed getting a lot of stares from people passing by.  
  
"I guess so..." Riku mumbled as he glared at her.  
  
"Uh...mother it wasn't his fault I left on my own will." Sora piped in trying to prevent his mother from knocking Riku out.  
  
"And you expect me to believe that Sora? You never missed a day of school unless you were sick." His mother huffed.  
  
Sora looked at the ground trying to think of something else to say to his mother. Riku sighed and began to fiddle with his chains. Sora's mother stood there tapping her foot impatiently waiting for a response. An idea came to Riku as he sat there in the middle of some fight he didn't want to be in.  
  
"How about me and Sora go to my friend Kairi's house? She can catch us up with what we missed. She's the top student in the class." Riku suggested quickly deciding that might be the easy way out.  
  
"Fine, you boys go ahead. Just don't let me find out you ditched school again." She sighed from the stress.  
  
"Come on Sora." Riku beckoned Sora as he dragged him along.  
  
"And you better keep you grimy hands off my little Sora you pervert!" Sora's mom yelled after them as they ran off.  
  
Riku dragged Sora around into an alley and stopped. He turned around and smiled at Sora. The kind of smile that usually freaks people out. He pushed Sora against the wall and began forcefully kissing him. Sora pushed him off him and gasped for air.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Riku?" Sora spat as he wiped his mouth.  
  
"Oh nothing really, just feeling a little horny that's all." Riku smiled as walked out the alley letting Sora decide if he wanted to follow.  
  
Sora having no clue really where he was, after all he just moved here, followed Riku. They walked in silence and Riku could sense the tension in the air. Instead of getting rid of it he just let it hang there not caring. It wasn't any of his concern if they talked or not. It's not like he talks much to people besides his friends any way.  
  
"Riku, where are we going?" Sora inquired, still tagging along behind him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Riku replied shoving his hands into his leather pants pockets.  
  
It wasn't very comfortable doing that one bit. The pants were already tight as they were. Shoving his hands in there only took much more room. He took one hand out of his pocket and bushed a strand of hair away from his face. The tension has risen again between them. But did it really matter?  
  
"We're here." Riku mumbled pulling out a sliver key and unlocked the door.  
  
They stepped into the mansion like house. It was almost like a palace to Sora...something he would never dream of ever seeing in his life. There were exquisite paintings adorning the walls, elegant vases perched in various places, a chandler hanging above with little crystals hanging off it, a long spiraling stair case which looked to be trim with gold, and much more expensive things. Sora stood in the door way gaping at it.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You look like a fish that's been drug out of the water." Riku smirked humbly quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing..." Sora stammered looking away from Riku's blazing sea green eyes.  
  
"Alright, come with me." A slight smiled appeared one Riku's face as he grabbed Sora's hand leading him into the house's basement.  
  
To Sora's surprise the basement was well kept. It was even furnished with three sofas, small wooden table, and what appeared to be a stage in the back of the room. Though people think he is stupid he couldn't help not to notice three other people lounging on the sofas.  
  
"Hey Riku took you long enough" giggled the auburn haired girl as bounced off the couch and hugged Riku.  
  
"Sorry I got sort of busy on my way." He explained pointing towards Sora.  
  
"Oh no, not again Riku...don't tell me he's your new boyfriend." The dirty blond boy sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
"You picked a cute one this time!" The other girl giggled.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Riku growled sending death glares towards them.  
  
"Uh huh sure he isn't." The auburn hair girl giggled once again.  
  
"Oh by the way Sora this is my band. The guy over there is Tidus, the girl in the purple is Kairi, and the hyper girl in the yellow is Slephie." Riku clarified to Sora bluntly.  
  
"He even has a cute name!" Both girls squealed at the same time.  
  
Sora blushed slightly but shifted his gaze so they couldn't see. Riku rolled his eyes at the girls' antics. He picked up his electric guitar and started tuning it.  
  
"Alright now, come on guys its time for practice." Riku said jumping up on the stage.  
  
Tidus situated his self with his guitar few feet behind Riku. Kairi quickly went over to her digital keyboard which made strange yet good beats for the music. Slephie sat on her seat and picked up her drum sticks. Kairi started mixing with a techno like beat; Tidus entered in next with his guitar, Slephie began lightly tapping on the drums. Then the beat grew louder and Riku soon joined in with his guitar. It sounded wonderful like a professional band would. Riku started to sing the song with his deep soothing voice.  
  
"Darkness consumed the heart, Wounds reopen again, Beliefs crumble apart, Life is near its end!"  
  
"Welcome all your fears, Take away the happy times, After all these years, I'm forced to repent the crime!"  
  
The beat began to slow down a bit and hitched, then picked up its normal pace again. It was shocking that people his around his age could do these kinds of things. Riku's voice was ringing clear through the room. It was soothing to hear yet the lyrics hold some sorrow in them.  
  
"Suffer a little more, Living for the knife, Crazier than before, I fucking just hate life!"  
  
Sora could have sworn he say Riku wobble a bit and almost lose his balance. If his ears were deceiving him Riku's voice was wavering a bit. Is Riku sick or was he just seeing things? If he is sick Riku is doing a good job hiding it from all his other friends. He watched him intently studying Riku and how every moment he looked more and more ready to collapse. He voice started to waver more frequently than the beginning of the song.  
  
"Life is in my hands, So live in the pain, No one understands, That I was driven insane..."  
  
Riku stopped playing his guitar and collapsed immediately on the stage. He spoke words that were leaving his mouth in a mere whisper. Sora leaped onto the stage and kneeled down by Riku shaking him. The other members of the band stopped playing and moved a little closer to Riku.  
  
"Man I told that bastard to go easy on the drugs and cutting himself." Tidus groaned hitting his head.  
  
"He's going to die one day if he's not careful." Kairi whined staring down at Riku's limp form resting on Sora's lap.  
  
"Guess we better lay him down on the couch again." Slephie grumbled while helping the others lift him onto the couch.  
  
"That wasteful bastard...was trying to escape life." Tidus complained while rolling up the fishnets on Riku's arm dabbing medicine on the cuts adorning him.  
  
Sora didn't understand what was going on. He looked at the cuts and gashes covering Riku's arm but it still didn't make sense. Drugs? Cutting? What are they talking about? That couldn't be Riku, could it?  
  
"Hey Sora...if you are wondering what happened just forget it." Riku choked out closing his eyes once again.  
  
Sora eyes widen in horror. Riku's friends were probably right about him. He probably is taking drugs. The cuts are there so he must be cutting himself. Sora dashed out the house.  
  
"Sora..." Riku mumble as he watched him dash away.  
  
Everyone runs away from me once they find out what I do. They never stay either once they realize that I'm different from them. Sora is probably just like them...just another person on the side of the road who thinks I'm a freak. So much for trying be friends. I kind of thought he was cute too. 


	3. What Can I Say?

WARNING: If you get queasy during sexually harassment scenes you may want to just skip this chapter.  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
You Deserved It... (chp 3)  
  
"Sora!" Riku sat up quickly on the coach looking around franticly for the younger boy.  
  
"Oh Riku you are ok. I was so worried I thought I might have to drag you to the hospital in the middle of the night." Kairi sighed relieved.  
  
"Where's Sora?" He asked not really caring for what Kairi said unless it was about Sora.  
  
"He left a couple minutes after you passed out. I think it was from shock or something like that." Kairi rambled on quickly.  
  
"Damn it..." Riku growled under his breath.  
  
He flinched slightly at the pain from his arm. It noticed it was bandaged up professional, which meant Tidus did it for him. Tidus mom was a nurse so it was only natural for him to know how to bandage someone. He also did this for him every time he over does the cutting.  
  
"Hey Kairi you should be heading home now. Your mother is probably worried about you, its 12: 40 a.m." Riku mumbled looking at his arm still.  
  
"Your right night Riku." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left.  
  
Damn it how could Sora run out on him like that this afternoon? After all that trouble they went through he finally decides to ditch him at last. He couldn't believe it. I thought Sora might have been different. Exasperated Riku trudged the spiraling stair case up to the 2nd floor.  
  
"Sora you will regret running out on me." He hissed into the darkness.  
  
He walked into his room. It was dark like always, cold, and lonely. The only light that lit the room was the moon. It was a slither of the moon out today though so it was exceptional dark. Riku slumped onto his bed leaning over towards the window gazing out of it. He turned around and started digging into his dresser top draw. He pulled out his knife and slashed it across his arm making another cut. He dropped the knife back in the draw and went to sleep. He slept while bleeding out his pain.  
  
The sun came blazing into his room like every other morning. He yawned while scuffing up his already mess brown locks of hair. He got up and trudged towards his closet swinging the door open. Browsing threw his wardrobe he decided maybe he should wear something that will please Riku. Sora was still feeling sort of guilty running out on him like that yesterday.  
  
"Sora dear, hurry up or you might be late for school." His mother yelled to him from the bottom of the steps.  
  
Sora brushed his teeth and went back to choosing his outfit. After 15 minutes of digging threw all these pointless clothes he has he chose a simple pair of baggy black jeans and a loose black shirt with a red dragon on it. Checking himself in the mirror satisfied with his look he went down the steps.  
  
"Morning ma'" Sora managed to get out between his toast still in his mouth.  
  
He grabbed his backpack and headed down to the school. About half away he was bombarded by the hyper little girl he met yesterday at Riku's. It was none other than Selphie.  
  
"Hi Sora, how are you? Did you check up on Riku? I hope he's ok. Do you think something serious happened to him? Did he call you last night? He didn't call me last night. You think he will be at school? Are you going to talk to him today at all?" Selphie said in one breath.  
  
"Yes...no...maybe." Sora replied blinking at her.  
  
"Oh never mind. You are so clueless sometimes I think." She joked giving him a wide grin and she continued on skipping to school.  
  
Sora walked in silence by himself until he reached school. That's when he started to panic. What should I say to Riku if I see him today? What if he's mad at me? Wait...stay calm everything is going to be fine. Relax and breathe. Sora mind was in a frenzy trying to think about everything at once. There he is now! Ok what to say, what to say?  
  
"Hey Riku..." Sora stammered slightly smiling at the older boy.  
  
Riku just ignored him and walked away like he didn't even know who he was. Sora stood there confused at what just happened. Did Riku just snubbed him or was that his imagination? Nope it wasn't.  
  
"Riku wait up! Are you ok?" He shouted across the hall chasing him down.  
  
Riku sped up his pace and whipped around the corner. Sora turned around the same corner but he couldn't find Riku. It was like he disappeared. Sighing giving up he went to his first class and began another boring day.  
  
(School part where teacher drones and kids have lunch was skipped due to I think you don't want to hear that boring crap.)  
  
6th period was over and everyone was rushing into the halls. People were evacuating the building quickly which made the school less crowd than the beginning of the morning. Sora wasn't in any rush to leave school like other kids. He walked down the hall into the boys' bathroom. He began to open the door but stopped when he heard a disturbing sound. It sounds like a moan. Sora being Sora opened the door fully without thinking of the consequences.  
  
"Riku...?" Sora stuttered while staring at Riku.  
  
There was Riku in the boys' bathroom with his pants pulled down and leaning against the wall. To Sora is appeared as though he was jerking off. Riku looked up with glazy eyes staring at back at him. Sora gulped and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey Riku...did I...catch you at a bad time?" Sora mumbled trying to avoid looking down at Riku's hard member.  
  
Instead of a reply Sora heard a zip and he was pinned to the wall. Apparently Riku must have zipped up his pants and now it looks like Sora was caught. He was leaning there pinned up against the wall with deer caught in the headlights look.  
  
"This is perfect timing Sora." Riku purred leaning in for a chaste kiss.  
  
Riku was going to keep it a low minimum but he decided to take it farther. He learned in more deepening the kiss. Receiving a small gasp from Sora, taking this as a chance he slid his tongue into his mouth. Sora didn't respond though, but Riku didn't mind it's not like he expected him too any ways. He pulled away leaving them both breathing hard.  
  
"Sora I think I need to release some stress..." he purred pulling down his pants then Sora's next.  
  
The only thing that came to Sora's mind was to scream. Scream for help or something. He knew what was going to happen next and he wasn't looking forward to it either. But he couldn't scream.  
  
"You are going to enjoy this and you will thank me later even though t you won't thank me now." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.  
  
He turned Sora around and shoved his hard member up into his ass. It hurt like hell to Sora. Riku didn't take any precautions when doing this either. He just kept sliding in and out. Driving hard and hard into Sora as he reached closer to climaxing. Sora was waiting for it to just end. For it to just be over and done with. As soon as Riku was done he quickly pulled his jeans back up and dashed out of the bathroom.  
  
"That little bastard deserved it..." growled Riku buckling up his jeans. 


	4. Care To Tell Me Why?

Blah = lyrics that Riku is writing. Heads up people here comes the major guilt trip! . hope you like this chapter better than chapter 3.  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
Tell Me Why (chp 4)  
  
"Why Riku? Why...?" Sora sobbed leaning against his bedroom door.  
  
Innocent Sora felt tainted by Riku. He was still aching even though a couple of hours passed after the incident. He didn't feel like eating that night so he dismissed himself from dinner earlier. He stood there in his room crying for a while.  
  
"I...hate...him..." Sora cried into his pillow, unsure what else he could do to feel better.  
  
He got off his bed and went to his bathroom and started running water in the shower. He stripped off his clothes and stood under the shower head. Sora wasn't really sure what he was doing. Maybe he was trying to wash away this violated feeling...trying to feel clean again.  
  
Sora slumped down onto the floor, water still piercing his skin like repeated pokes from a needle. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head and continued to cry. He turned the water off and slipped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. Drying himself off, he put on a clean pair of boxers and laying in his behind afterwards. He fell into a silent sleep. Finally giving into sleep he dozed off.  
  
"Hey Sora, did you talk to Riku yesterday?" Kairi whispered as she leaned in over towards him when the teacher was talking.  
  
Strangely enough Sora seemed sort of out of it today. He didn't even notice Kairi even spoke to him. Actually he appeared not to notice anything around him. It was creepy staring at him. He had this blank look on his face.  
  
"Sora..." Kairi whined poking him to get his attention.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sora asked looking around the classroom for the person who spoke to him.  
  
"Are you feeling ok today?" Kairi inquired quirking her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah...I'm perfectly fine." He smiled at her, but it was a fake smile and Kairi could tell.  
  
"Ok." Kairi said smiling back at him turning back to writing her notes.  
  
The bell rung and all the students began to pack up all their books. They rushed out the class room to leave school in a mad stampede. Kairi was the last to leave making sure Sora was ok as he left. The happy-go- lucky boy she met two days ago seemed to have disappeared and been replaced with some doll.  
  
"I bet Riku had something to do with this..." Kairi sighed exasperated with having to deal with all the trouble and mishaps Riku causes. "What am I going to do with those two boys?" Kairi rolled her eyes swing her purple backpack on her back leaving the classroom.  
  
SLAM  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Kairi demanded slamming Riku up against the wall.  
  
It was right in before the band could even begin a song. Kairi couldn't take it anymore and she was determined to find out what the hell went on between them yesterday. Riku glared at her not responding to her interrogation. Tidus and Slephie not sure what was going on stood there watching.  
  
"Tidus and Slephie mind leaving the room for a couple of minutes while I talk to Kairi." Riku smirked giving the two a side ways glance.  
  
"Sure." They both chimed in at the same time leaving the basement.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Sora?!" Kairi yelled at Riku still pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Nothing we just had some bonding time, you know?" Riku smirked deviously twining his fingers together.  
  
Kairi loosened her fierce grip on Riku's shoulders and backed away from him. He was studying her face and he could tell what she was thinking. There was a look of horror on her face. She must now think of me as some kind of sick creep.  
  
"You didn't, did you Riku? Kairi stammered in distressed all of the sudden.  
  
"Yea I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Riku sneered turning his back on her.  
  
"Riku how could you?! Sora must be distraught right now! I thought you liked him Riku!" Kairi shouted at him clenching her hands into a fist.  
  
"I do like him." He retorted glaring at her.  
  
"Then why would you do such a thing?" Kairi mumble leaving the basement.  
  
"Hey guys practice is canceled today so Riku can have time to think." Kairi explained dragging them out of the door with her.  
  
Riku was stilling standing there thinking, Kairi's question repeating over and over in his mind. Why did he really do that for? Maybe it was revenge...or he was driven by hate that he did that. What ever made him do such a thing he knew he was wrong. He trudged up to his room and turned on his little lamp and took out a pen and a sheet of paper. He began to scribble quickly across the paper.  
  
Everything is falling apart There's isn't anything to say I scarred your heart And you ran away  
  
You probably hate me And want me to die But you see I didn't think you would cry  
  
Why don't you just Let me be near you again Please give me your trust I can be your friend  
  
Give me your dreams Then you can admit I can make you scream And how much you love it  
  
I can make everything right We live without this mistake Talk to me tonight And I'll prove my feelings aren't fake  
  
Riku folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his backpack. He pulled out his knife and made a new cut. It was deeper than the others on his arm. The bleed was fast, oozing, and spilling into the garbage can near his desk. He didn't want to make a mess so his maids wouldn't get mad. He started swallowing numerous amounts of pills then went to sleep.  
  
It was morning and the light burst through the window. Didn't leave one corner dark this morning like usual. It was too bright and cheery for Riku. He stood up wobbling towards his closet and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt that said fuck off on it in blood red letters. He pulled up his leather pants zipping them up, slipped on his fishnets, and then threw his fuck off shirt on.  
  
"It's too damn bright today." Riku winced as the sunlight beamed in his eyes.  
  
He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth like every other person would. He took out his eyeliner and applied a thick layer of it. He opened a draw and pulled out about 6 chains and 4 leather belts and hooked/fastened them on his pants. He trudged down the spiraling case grabbing his back pack. Riku pulled on his boots and stomped out slamming the door to wake up who ever was asleep in the house still.  
  
"Riku what took you so long?" Tidus asked walking along Riku to school.  
  
"I don't know...I just didn't wake up on time I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"That's completely obvious..." He snickered and ran off towards where Kairi and Slephie were standing chit chatting.  
  
Riku on the other hand walked down the rows off lockers looking for Sora's. He stopped at a locker near the water fountain and slipped a note through the vent. He proceeded down the hall to his class whistling. Avoiding crashing into people he watch Sora walk into his class.  
  
"Typical...going to class 5 minutes before the bell rang." Riku sighed secretly smiling to himself though as he walked to his class. 


	5. Just Smile!

A treat for you Gothic Punk Riku fans! A new song written by me...but really in the story its written and sung by Riku. And for those who waited for a bit of warm love moment there isn't one yet! Maybe a cozy embrace and a little snuggle. . Well please review...that's what is really making me keep writing.  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
Just Smile...! (chp. 5)  
  
The bell rung like always, around 3:30 p.m. this meant their dismissal. Kids rushed down the hallway leaving the school grounds. Sora stopped by at his lockers dropping off the books he didn't need to take with him. A note slipped out and glided down onto the floor. He stared at it deciding if it was important enough to waste time picking up.  
  
"I hope its not some girl asking me out on a date. That happened to much at my old school" Sora sighed scooping up the note and slammed his locker closed.  
  
He opened the note and began to read it. It was confusing to figure out who wrote it. Sora turned around hearing foot steps echoing in the empty halls. He saw Riku walking down the empty hall backwards. He winked at him and gave him a cocky grin. Sora smiled back figuring out Riku must have wrote it.  
  
"Are you coming..." he heard Riku's voice echo through out the hallways as he held out his hand towards him.  
  
Sora ran straight towards him grabbing his hand and smiled up towards the older boy. Riku pulled Sora in close to him, his arms encircled around Sora's waist. He welcomed the embrace hands resting on Riku's shoulders as he leaned into him.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Riku mumbled into Sora's cinnamon locks of hair. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of him.  
  
"It's ok Riku. Everything will be fine...I know it." Sora sighed content resting there in his embrace.  
  
"Hey you kids scram school is over!" The janitor yelled making shooing motions with his hands.  
  
Riku pulled away from Sora and grabbed his hand dashing out of the school. He led Sora down streets passing by several houses. They stopped in front of Riku's mansion like house.  
  
"I bet they are all in there waiting for us to come in." Riku breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I know they are." Sora said panting from trying to keep up with Riku.  
  
Riku opened the door dragging Sora in with him. They progressed down into the basement were the others probably were waiting for them. Like they assumed Kairi, Slephie, and Tidus were there lounging on the couches waiting there. Slephie broke out into a huge grin and pounced on them.  
  
"You guys made up already!" Slephie squealed squeezing them to death.  
  
"Of course we did Slephie." Riku chuckled prying the hyper girl off him.  
  
"That's a relief hope this kind of problem wont happen again Riku." Kairi giggled receiving a glare from him.  
  
"Are you two like a couple now? Tidus asked smiling hysterically at the two blushing boys.  
  
"N-no! What in the hell gave you that idea!?" Riku stammered trying refrain from blushing too much.  
  
"We are just friends. Besides I don't swing that way." Sora laughed at Tidus' question.  
  
The room went silent after Sora's comment. They all stopped the joking a stared at him. Kairi face held all knowing look, Slephie face held an 'uh oh' kind of look, Tidus looked well...confused, but what disturb Sora the most was Riku's expression. He looked hurt but tried to hide it.  
  
"Um...did I say something wrong?" Sora asked searching for some kind of answer from one of them.  
  
"No." Riku sneered grabbing his electric guitar.  
  
Rest of the band copied Riku and went on the stage to practice. Slephie set up her drums, Kairi started adjusting the mixer, and Tidus was tuning his guitar with Riku. Sora plopped down on the couch to watch them practice. After several minutes of setting up Kairi started the melody. Tidus and Slephie chimed in at the same time. Then Riku started playing a softer chord than Tidus was playing.  
  
"Woke up one day No longer the same Refuse to run away Don't know who to blame"  
  
"Look into the mirror Stare into the heart Image becoming clearer It's no longer dark"  
  
"Parents just want to talk But don't listen anymore Go on ahead and walk Walk right out of the door"  
  
"Don't need them here Live freely for a while There's nothing to fear So just smile"  
  
Sora sat there on the comfy coach listening to Riku's voice. Each word that flowed with the tune soothed Sora for some reason. It was almost like a lullaby, except it was sung and written by Riku. It would be kind of awkward for him to actually write a lullaby though.  
  
"Soar into the sky On the right track Just continue to fly Don't turn back"  
  
"The time has now come Live by the celestial moon Sleep near the divine sun They will understand soon"  
  
"No time to reminisce Don't have to cry It all comes down to this Almost there don't die"  
  
Riku closed his eyes praying he wouldn't mess this practice up either like he usually did. He opened his eyes slightly and kept singing in a soft enchanting like voice he was blessed with.  
  
"They won't wait But who really cares This is simply fate Life can't always be fair"  
  
"Don't need them here Live freely for a while There's nothing to fear So just smile"  
  
"Just smile!"  
  
The melody slowed down to a complete stop. You could only hear the echo of it that bounced off the walls of the basement. Sora was awed by the whole performance the band gave. Kairi had some real talent to come up with a perfect melody to match it. But what was still interesting to Sora was Riku's rich deep voice.  
  
"That was great you guys." Riku breathed setting down his guitar on the stage.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was one of are best in a while!" Tidus chimed in after Riku.  
  
"Totally you guys! We rocked big time today! Its break time so me and Slephie will make a snack for everyone." Kairi said dashing up the steps with Slephie tagging behind her.  
  
Riku packed up Slephie's drums setting them into the corner, along with Kairi's mixer. Tidus shined up his guitar while admiring it, paying no attention to anything or anyone around him. Riku shook his head at his antics and put his guitar in the case. He jumped off the stage and plopped down on the coach by Sora.  
  
"So what did you think?" Riku asked waiting eagerly for a response.  
  
"You guys were amazing Riku!" Sora exclaimed giving him his trade mark smile.  
  
"You really think so?" He whispered staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you think so?" He tilted his head at the side confused.  
  
"I'm just thinking about the competition at the battle of the bands. We might enter..." Riku sighed still staring at the blain ceiling.  
  
"You guys are good enough too." Sora pointed out to him.  
  
"I guess you are right..." He trailed off in his own thoughts.  
  
Kairi and Slephie came back down the stairs with five sandwiches in no time. Tidus quickly put his guitar away in the case. He jumped off the stage and grabbed a sandwich. Riku grabbed one as well as Sora did.  
  
"I'm done!" Tidus announced gleefully causing Riku to choke on his sandwich.  
  
Soon everyone finished their snack in less than 10 minutes. Kairi and Slephie took up the plates they brought them down on. Tidus decided it was time for him to go back home. Soon afterwards Kairi and Slephie left to go to the mall for an hour or so leaving Riku and Sora alone.  
  
"Riku, do your parents ever come home?" Sora asked leaning against Riku.  
  
"No they are always on business trip. I'm basically home by myself." He replied trying to ignore the fact Sora was leaning on him.  
  
"Oh don't you get lonely being here by yourself though?" He mumbled into Riku's shirt.  
  
"S-sometimes...but I'm use to it." He stammered as Sora snuggled close to him.  
  
"I can I stay here tonight with you?" Sora whispered half a sleep.  
  
"Sure...just call your mom so she knows."  
  
"Ok." Sora yawned and padded up the stairs to call his mother.  
  
Shit what the hell was I thinking?! I can't let him stay over here! He might find my knives or even worse my hidden stash of drugs. He could figure out my feelings for him and my life would be over with. I won't be able to face him any more. He will absolutely ignore me for rest of my life too.  
  
"She said it was ok!" Sora yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Alright I'll be up in a minute!" Riku called back.  
  
Damn it! Shit! Why me?! 


	6. Not Well

A/N: Oh my god it's a new chapter! Sorry for the slow update I sort of got grounded because my grades sucked. I don't really see what's bad with a C. My new song isn't in this chapter which kind of disappointed me so I'm going to try to work into the next one.  
  
RASHIDI AHMAD – December 25, 2003  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you because your family, lover, and friends miss you. Rest in peace I hope you made to heaven. If anyone knows who murdered him please inform me or call Sacramento County Sheriff's homicide Detectives Will Bayles or Grant (916) 874-8480 from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. After hours call (916) 874-5115.  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
Not Well... (chp. 6)  
  
Riku dashed up the stairs almost tripping on the way up. Sora stared at Riku leaning against the frame of the door to the basement. He grinned at Sora hesitantly half way.  
  
"Let's go up to my room alright?" Riku suggested quickly.  
  
"Sure." Sora smiled his trademark smile  
  
"Ok...follow me." He called over his shoulder as he proceeded up the steps.  
  
Sora followed up right behind him. He was staring at his surroundings as he climbed the steps. Riku's family really was rich but he didn't seem like a snob. He doesn't even seem to show evidence that he was born into a rich family at all. What bugged Sora was why is that Riku's family is so rich but they don't have an elevator to get up to the top level.  
  
"Riku, how many steps until we reach the 3rd level of your house?" Sora whined because his feet were tired already from climbing up the twirling staircases.  
  
"Why is little Sora's feet hurting?" Riku snickered while continuing jogging up the steps.  
  
"No..." He pouted while following Riku still glaring at the back of him.  
  
"If you are pouting right now you know you probably look little kid." Riku teased without bothering to look back at Sora whose glare would have killed him if they could.  
  
Riku stopped at the top of the steps and waited for Sora to follow up. He watched him trudged up the last few steps before sitting down at the top. Sora started to rub his feet and sighed. Riku laughed silently as he watched him massage his feet.  
  
"Come on if your feet hurts lets go to bed. You'll need the energy to get back down to go home. "Riku called over his shoulder proceeding to his room.  
  
"Alright..." Sora groaned following him once again.  
  
Riku twisted the golden knob of the door and swung it open. He flicked the lights on and pounced on top of his king sized bed. Sora stood there engulfing the new change of scenery. The walls were painted black with posters of Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, and etc. adorning the walls. Black bed sheets, lighting of the room was dull, black dresser, desk painted black, everything was black. Sora stared at Riku's outfit which consisted of mostly black. Well at least now I know what his favorite color is now.  
  
"Hey Sora, why did you forgive me so easily?" Riku asked out of the blue while staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh I don't complete you forgive you but you still are my friend." Sora replied plopping on the bed.  
  
"Oh...." Riku mumbled into the big black velvet pillow on his bed.  
  
Sora pulled up the covers and climbed in the bed in safe amount of distance so that he wasn't up close to Riku. He turned around and stared at Riku who still had his face buried in the pillow.  
  
"Goodnight Riku." Sora sighed and went to sleep.  
  
The sun leaked through the blinds a bit. The black curtains probably attracted a lot of sun any ways. Sora opened one eye lazily looking around his surroundings. It finally came to him that this wasn't his room because it was totally black. He sat up only to be drug down by some unknown force.  
  
"What the hell..." Sora grumbled under his breath.  
  
He reached down under the covers and felt something soft wrapped around him. Sora laid there blinking and then it hit him. He turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Riku. Apparently his arms were the unknown force that dragged him. Sora squirmed trying to get free.  
  
"No...few more minutes." Riku muttered in his sleep pulling Sora closer to him.  
  
"Riku wake your lazy ass up!" Sora yelled at him while hitting him on the head.  
  
Riku opened his eyes and glared at Sora. Sora just glared right back at him though it wasn't as threatening as Riku's was. Riku sat up on his bed, stretching trying to remember why the blue eyed boy was at his house and what day it was. He trudged to his closet and digging through his clothes.  
  
"You can use my shower I'll use the one down the hall." Riku yawned tossing Sora some clothes to borrow for the day.  
  
"Um...ok." Sora smiled as he caught the clothes.  
  
"Oh yea the guest towels are in bathroom so don't worry." Riku informed him pulling out his outfit and grabbing what appeared to be a bunch of accessories.  
  
Riku swung open the door and disappeared down the sunlit hall way. Sora shrugged and went into the bathroom which was sort of big to be an average bathroom. He twisted the knob waiting for the water to warm up and stripped off his clothing. Not paying attention while he was washing himself because it was an automatic thing imprinted into his mind he knew how to do. "Hmm...where were the towels a again." Sora wondered out loud to himself.  
  
He being to search in the various cupboards, noticing there was a lot of shampoos and make up in there. Sora tugged the creamy white towel from underneath the shampoos causing everything to tumble out. He quickly picked up everything and put them back in. He stopped organizing the shampoo when he noticed something glinting in the back of the cupboard. Reaching and grasping it he withdrew out what appeared to be a razor sharp knife.  
  
"What the hell..." Sora gasped watching the deadly object glisten in the artificial light.  
  
"Is everything ok in there Sora?" Riku shouted from the other side of the door.  
  
"Um...yes!" Sora yelled back quickly pulling on the black jeans Riku lent him.  
  
He pulled the red shirt over his head swiftly as he could. He wrapped the knife's blade with a small rag and shoved it into his pocket. Sora unlocked the door and put on his happy-go-lucky-smile on to greet Riku.  
  
"Are you ready to go to school now?" Riku asked checking out how the tight pant showed how petite Sora was, almost like a girl.  
  
"Yup ready as I'll ever be." Sora sighed slinging his backpack over his back and heading out of the door.  
  
Sora could hear Riku's chains clinking against each other as he followed after him down the steps. He dreaded these stairs and the twisting swerving ways. Sora groaned as he realized he was barely to the midway point of them. Riku only snickered at Sora's childish behavior about the stairs.  
  
"Finally end of the horrible stairs!" Sora sang out loud happily.  
  
"You overreact too much." Riku laughed as he opened the door waiting for Sora to come out so he could lock it up.  
  
Sora bolted out of the door outside into the fresh morning breeze. There was always a small breeze in the morning even though it became hot later on in the afternoon. Riku kept eyeing Sora pocket noticing something sticking out of his pocket slightly. Plus the pants weren't baggy so they couldn't conceal what he was hiding.  
  
"Hey what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Riku inquired suspiciously eyeing the object.  
  
"Oh you mean this...it's umm..." Sora stammered waving the ragged covered object.  
  
The ragged slipped off revealing the well polished blade. Sora sweat dropped as the ragged dropped onto the floor. He smiled and started to back away slowly hoping Riku wouldn't notice. Riku's eyes went narrow and he could faintly hear him growling at him.  
  
"Is that my knife you bastard?" Riku growled inching closer to Sora.  
  
"Um...I got to go bye!" Sora yipped and ran off towards school with Riku chasing after him.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch! Give me my fucking knife back!" Riku yelled dashing with mad speed after him.  
  
Sora quickly whipped around the corner running until he noticed he trapped himself in an alley. He turned around when he heard Riku's mad panting and his foot steps. He was glaring at him like a possessed demon. He bended over and lifted up his pant leg pulling out what appeared to be a pocket knife. Sora stared at Riku with his stunning blue eyes wide in fear.  
  
"You are going to die bastard. No one gave you permission to poke your nose in my crap or steal anything."  
  
A/N: I know, I know, what the hell am I thinking? Lets just say my story so my plot. Just so you aren't confused in my story Riku is mentally ill sort of and isn't mentally stable either. He has some issues and Sora is there to take the blows of the maniac. 


	7. I'm Here For You

A/N: Yay a new chappie!!! It took me a while to piece my thoughts together to make this. -.- But hey I hope you like it! . Enjoy it cuz I dunno when the next chappie is gonna be up.  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
I'm Here For You (chp.7)  
  
Riku inched closer with the pocket knife clenched in his hand. His smile was demented and twisted. Sora was pressed against the alleys wall shaking in fear. He glanced around for something to defend himself with.  
  
"Where's the pathetic mouse going to run now?" Riku chuckled eyes widening with insanity.  
  
Sora stood there whimpering to himself. Riku grinned maliciously as he stood only foot away from him. The knife grazed across Sora's well tanned skin quickly. He yelped pressing up against the wall more.  
  
"What's wrong, you don't like the pain?" Riku laughed before licking the bit of blood from the pocket knife.  
  
"Riku...you don't want to do this..." Sora stammered eyes pleading to him.  
  
"Like you would know anything!" Riku snarled at him.  
  
Sora closed his eyes praying for this to end. There was a sound of a quick scuffle and loud thud. He opened one eye and to see his brother standing in front of him. He opened both of his eyes and looked up at him. Riku was knocked out and slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you always meet all these weird ass guys?" Cloud sighed shaking his head at his little brother.  
  
"Cloud!" Sora hugged his brother holding back his tears.  
  
"Come brat let's go home and clean that cut of yours." He grabbed Sora's hand with his other hand dragging him out of the alley.  
  
Sora was so relieved his brother happened to be there to save him. But what was to happen to Riku once he woke up. Wait a minute why was Cloud around here anyway?  
  
"Took you long enough. You shouldn't go around saving people randomly." Lean was leaning against the building waiting for Cloud.  
  
"But this isn't just anyone this is my little brother man." Cloud smiled gesturing towards Sora who was standing by him.  
  
"Oh...why is the fag here?" He raised his eyebrow looking at the unconscious Riku slung on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Well he was attacking my brother..." Cloud sighed not really sure why the hell he was attacking Sora for.  
  
"We should just dump him in the alley." Leon sneered looking at Riku.  
  
"No don't do that to him!" Sora yelled out before he could stop himself.  
  
Leon dropped him cigarette and stomped on it. Cloud stood there not sure what to do with the sliver haired boy. Leon lifted him from the blond boy's shoulder and laid him on the alleys floor.  
  
"See it wasn't that hard now was it?" Leon smirked kicking Riku's limp body.  
  
Riku eyes shot opened from the force of the kick sent to his stomach. He quick got up into his fighting stance. He swung a punch at Leon but was blocked by the short slightly shorter blond.  
  
"You're the bastard who knocked me out?" Riku growled lunging at him.  
  
"Cool it little boy" Cloud grunted blocking another attack sent by the sliver haired boy.  
  
Sora stood there watching Cloud and Riku fight. He turned to his left to see Leon standing there watching in amusement. It was obvious he wasn't going to stop the fight any time soon. Sora did the only thing he could think of, he threw himself in front of Riku. Cloud stop mid way in his punch staring at Sora with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Sora move aside." Cloud commanded eyes glowing with hate for the sliver haired boy.  
  
While the two brothers stared at each other in silence Riku was looking for something to hurl at the blond. He picked up a brick and chucked it at Cloud's head knocking him out. Leon dashed towards the Blond catching him before he landed on the cement sidewalk.  
  
"Riku!" Sora gasped whirling around glaring at him.  
  
"What?" He scowled at him with hate.  
  
Riku his pocket knife, which he retrieved while the two brothers were busy, pointed it at Sora. Sora walked towards him ignoring the sharp object pointing at him. Riku was shaking uncontrollable eyes widening in fear.  
  
"Sora don't come near me. Don't make me kill you!" Riku screamed voice cracking.  
  
Sora ignored it and kept making his way towards him. Deep inside he was scared he might actually get killed but he had to help Riku somehow. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the temporally insane boy's. The sliver haired boy dropped the pocket knife in shock.  
  
"Shit..." Leon mumbled staring at the scene before him while he supported the barely conscious Cloud.  
  
Sora wrapped him arms around Riku's neck and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Riku arms encircled around innocent little boy's petite waist. He responded to the kiss as well. They parted for finally for air. Sora rest his head on Riku's shoulder panting out of breath.  
  
"Please don't scare me again Riku..." the little brunette whispered.  
  
"Well there's one gay moment." Leon snide, watching the two boys.  
  
"Shut up Leon" Cloud growled hitting him lightly.  
  
"Might as well skip the rest of the day..." Leon sighed knowing he already missed 3 of his classes.  
  
"Yeah I know..." Cloud agreed with him.  
  
Riku let go of Sora and looked at the other two who were watching them. He narrowed his eyes at the two and turned back around to Sora.  
  
"I think my brother can give you a ride home." Sora offered looking up with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Ok...fine by me." Riku mumbled following Sora to the black sports car.  
  
"Hey Cloud can you give him a ride home?" He asked smiling at his brother.  
  
"Sure." Cloud snorted not really wanting to.  
  
Leon sat in the front passenger sit next to Cloud and the younger teens sat in the back. Sora and Riku didn't say a word through the whole ride there. When they reached Riku's house he left the car without even saying goodbye.  
  
"Hey Cloud could you drop me off at my house?" Leon asked looking out of the window avoiding eye contact with the other two.  
  
"Sure." He agreed smiling at the other boy though he didn't notice.  
  
Sora studied the way his brother was looking at Leon. It was possible that he liked the other teen. But Leon doesn't like gay or bisexual people so he probably doesn't have a chance. Or does he...?  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Leon said closing the car door and went into his house.  
  
The two brothers drove in silence once again. It was quite unusual because the both of them were very talkative like the rest of their family. Sora sat debating weather or not to ask his brother. Decide it was ok to pry a little into his brother life.  
  
"Hey Cloud do you like Leon?" Sora asked waiting for a reply.  
  
"Yeah he's a good friend." Cloud smiled still watching the road.  
  
"I meant more than a friend." Sora corrected himself.  
  
Cloud almost crashed into the back of the car in front of him in shock. His face faltered at bit. His eyebrows knitted together with confusion.  
  
"I don't know what you are getting at?" His frown still plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah you do. Come on tell me the truth. Do you like him more than a friend?" Sora was determined to pry the answered out him now.  
  
"No...well sort of...um...yeah." Cloud confessed parking in the drive way.  
  
Cloud locked the car up and turned the alarm on. He looked at his little brother who was staring at him. Apparently the younger boy took interest now in his older brother's life.  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" Sora asked staring at him.  
  
"I can't." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Sure you can." The tanned brunette smiled at him.  
  
"It's not that simple!" Cloud yelled at him before stalking off to the door and slamming it after him.  
  
"But something's are that simple..." 


	8. Courage and Confessions

A/N: I have returned! It's a chapter but its short like the rest. I feel like making the next chapter longer. Well I'm currently helping my sis with her fanfic which will soon I will post on this site. She's much a better writer than me I think so you people should check it out once she starts working on it.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
Punkish Issues  
  
Courage and Confession (chp 8)  
  
Cloud gazed out of the window, his eyes clouded from lack of sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed all night. Sora's inquisition was annoying him to no end. Of course he liked Leon a lot but Leon didn't swing that way. It was a proven fact by the way he treats Riku. Cloud wasn't stupid enough to risk ruining his friendship with him. It's the only way he was able to get close to the brunette.  
  
"Why can't things ever run smoothly for people like me?" Cloud sighed sounding irritated.  
  
He forced his eyes closed hoping for sleep to consume him. But it wasn't working that well so he was still staring out of the window. Cloud finally threw a pillow at the wall and buried his face under the other pillow. He let out a groan to satisfy his aggravated mood.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
Sora sat ate the table idly staring at the wall poking at his cereal that was no soggy. The question why he kissed Riku kept popping up in his head. He never did think about it until now. Surely he didn't swing that way...or maybe he did and never realized it until he met the silver haired teen. That was possible.  
  
"Hey innocent eyes" Cloud grumbled slumping into a chair next to him at the table.  
  
"My eyes aren't innocent. They just hold this special sparkle." Sora retorted not liking that fact that everyone thought his eyes looked innocent.  
  
"Uh huh sure they are special alright, especially innocent." Cloud grinned foolishly at this comment knowing it will get to his little brother.  
  
"Whatever..." Sora huffed deciding to ignore the comment and proceed to his thinking once again.  
  
Cloud slouched further down his chair also lost in his train of thoughts. He wanted to go see Leon but has no reason yet. It's Saturday so he couldn't really see him. The only reason they basically were hanging out was because they were walking to school together. But they had no school today. Cloud let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall onto the table.  
  
"Hey you ok?" Sora asked poking Cloud's spiky blond hair.  
  
"No leave me alone brat." The older of the two kept mumbling to himself about his current state of the mind problems.  
  
Sora shrugged it off and continued poking at the soppy mush that was once his breakfast. He glanced over once in a while at his old brother, watching him hit his head about every 2 minutes. Sighing he dumped rest of his uneaten breakfast down the drain. It wasn't worth his time, he rather be trying to sort out his feelings. He made his way to his room without bothering to stop and grab one of his favorite mangas. Plopping onto his bed, he proceeded to stare at the ceiling above him.  
  
"I hate thinking. I was never really that good at it." Sora moaned draping his arm over his eyes blocking out the light.  
  
I apparently must feel something stronger for Riku then just friend love. That's clear because why else would I just suddenly kiss him without thinking. My body moved to its own accord so I must feel something more than friendship I'm sure of it.  
  
Sora started tracing the designs on his bed sheets and staring off to space. Cloud walked by his room and stared at him for a bit. He knew his brother was dealing with his own problems too but he couldn't help the feeling that he wanted to help him. More like he wanted to shield Sora away from the other boy that was plaguing the little brunette's mind.  
  
"Do you need something Cloud?" Sora asked raising his eyebrow at his brother's recent awkward behavior.  
  
"No, I was just passing by." Cloud replied resuming his fast paced walk to his room.  
  
He closed the door and dropped down onto his computer chair. Twirling around in a circle for a while deciding about what to do about his infatuation for Leon. Cloud switched on the computer and started up a new blank email page. He twirled around some more in his chair deciding how to confess his love for his friend. Setting his hands on the home row keys he began to type.  
  
To:  
  
Um...Leon I sort of have something to tell you. I know it's weird for me to email you when I can visit you and tell you face to face or call you. But right now it's just too hard for me to tell you in person. Actually, I don't think summoned up enough courage to send this yet either. Oh well that's not the point the point is...I have this slight crush on you. Well maybe it's a little more than a crush. Even if you don't feel the same I hope this won't affect our friendship. – ClOuD  
  
Cloud stared at the email he just wrote, hesitating now about actually sending it. He reread it several times making sure he didn't goof up or worded something wrong. Staring at the send button as if it would mean the end of the world was all he could do at the moment. A light tanned hand reached over and clicked the send button for him. Cloud swerved his chair around and glared at Sora.  
  
"You idiot why'd you do that for?!" Cloud yelled angrily even though he was panicking inside.  
  
"Well you were going to send it to him, weren't you?" Sora inquired with a amused look gracing the features of his face.  
  
"No you idiot!" Cloud looked like he was about to murder the closest living near him which happen to be poor Sora.  
  
"Oops, I'm bad...ehehe..." The little brunette started to back away slowly from the blonde boy.  
  
Cloud got up and inched closer to Sora, while he kept backing up slowly. Sora bolted out of the door with his brother following closely behind him. Both boys ran out the front door of the house. Cloud tackled his little brother onto the grass and ruffled up the brown spiky mass of hair.  
  
"Hey stop it! You're messing up my hair." Sora whined while Cloud kept ruffling the younger one's hair.  
  
"Your hair was already messed up before I did that." The blonde huffed, sitting Indian style on the grass next to his brother.  
  
Sora glanced sideways at his brother. Cloud looked like he was focusing on the stars but the other boy could tell his mind was some where else. He probably was dreading the wait for his reply from Leon.  
  
"Cloud..." Cloud came back from his thoughts and turned all his attention on the younger boy next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry about sending your email." Sora mumbled loud enough for only his brother to hear.  
  
"It's ok. I just hope he doesn't hate me after he reads it." Cloud sighed focusing his gaze back towards the never ending darkness that covered the sky.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine in the end. You'll see." Sora smiled a genuine smile and stare off at the stars.  
  
"I hope so. I hope so..." 


	9. Rejection is Painful and Love is Sweet

A/N: Sorry everyone for the huge, long delay with the chapter. I have gotten lazy and well then along came school. I have been getting tons of homework and I barely have enough free time to do anything any more. As I am writing this it's about to be 5 a.m. soon. I made this chapter longer than my usual ones to make up for the lateness of it.

**Punkish Issues**

Rejecting is Painful and Love is Sweet _(chp. 9)_

Leon sat there bored out of his mind clicking away on the computer. Everything on TV was a re-run. How absolutely boring and a complete waste of time. He surf the so called amusing web for anything to do. The stupid sound of the computer saying 'You Got Mail' annoyed the shit out of him.

"God damn fucking annoying computer voice. Is there a way to turn it off without unplugging my speakers?" Leon grumbled checking his email.

'Oh...it's an email from Cloud. It's a surprise the idiot can get online without breaking the computer.' He clicked opened up the email scanning it quickly. The he reread it making sure sleepiness wasn't messing with his eyes tonight.

"What the fuck?! Oh fucking hell like I need to deal with this shit now!" Leon hissed slamming his coffee mug on the desk.

The little veins on his head wear twitching. He started to rubber his temple to calm his nerves. Though his scowl never faltered he cooled off a bit. With a deep sigh he picked up his mug, taking a swig from it. Leon continued to spin in circles in his chair lost in thought.

'How the hell am I supposed to reply to a message like that. Of course it will ruin our friendship! What idiot doesn't think that won't affect someone's view or feelings for them! It's not everyday some guy goes and confesses to another guy! Maybe...I don't know and I don't care."

Leon mind was working a mile a minute. Sure it would be simple for him to not reply but what kind of friend would that make him; apparently a bad one of course. So he was left with one choice spin around his chair and think of a decent reply that was nice, blunt, and simple enough for the blond idiot to understand.

"I only knew the guy for about a week and he's already infatuated with me." Sighed as stopped spinning and began to type.

**Cloud:**

**Thank you for confessing. I'm very flattered and all but I just don't swing that way. Sorry. **

**Leon**

He proof read it and sent it away. 'That was simple, blunt, and I pray to god it is simple enough for Cloud to understand.' Leon took a sip of coffee and continued surfing the net.

Riku laid there in the mess other crumpled up bed sheets next to the red head girl. He gazed at her sleeping form next to his. She was to innocent and sweet for him. All he will end up doing is taint her more and more with each passing day. Even knowing this he still sleeps with her.

He scooted closer to her and straightened out his blanket. He wrapped the white bed sheets around her. Riku smiled at the way the moon made his hair glisten perfectly and her already bruised lips looked so kissable. He brushed away a strand of her hair from her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Riku slipped off the bed without making a noise. He pulled out a new pair of boxers from his drawer, slipping them on. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Even though it was dark he didn't bother to turn the lights on. The dim glowing light from the moon was enough for him. He didn't need any artificial lights blinding his nocturnal vision he was use to by now.

His sliver hair was more vibrant and angelic at night. Yup, that's exactly why his band name was Fallen Angel. Riku thought of Kairi laying upstairs and her beautiful red hair. Her hair got her band nickname, Roses. Yup, such a beautiful red...the same color as roses that bloom with romance. Why shouldn't he be attracted towards her?

They are such close friends and understand each others feelings. Kairi told him once she liked him but she put the feelings aside and settled being his friend. He liked that about her. She sleeps with him knowing it will take the place of not being able not having the person he currently desires. Riku sighed knowing how wrong it was to use her like that even if she let him.

"She's just too kind. I fear one day when I let her get to close to another she will be taken advantage of." He whispered smiling back at the moon who grinned at him.

The night was just to perfect, just too perfect for any words to describe. Riku chucked his empty can into the can and tread back up the stairs. He quietly pushed his room door open. Kairi sat there on the bed starring out of the wind. Her blue orb eyes sparkle with fascination for the world beyond the window. She always held this look of a bird caged day dreaming of beginning freed.

"I guess that's why you always look so pretty. Cause you look like a caged bird Kai." Riku joked taking a spot next to her on the bed.

"Oh Riku you know much the stars interest me. It makes me want to get out there to another place other than here. Maybe the stars would look more beautiful from an unknown place." Kairi's attention was captured by the stars she couldn't touch or have.

"You are such a caged bird." The Fallen Angel sighed wrapping his arm around the petite girl's waste, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah but that's what you like about me though, am I not right?" She giggled resting her head on Riku shoulder.

"Yeah, exactly what I like about you Kai." He mumbled into her mess of red hair.

"Cloud wake up already! If you don't get ready now we won't make it to school on time!" Sora whined rolling his brother off his bed onto the floor.

Cloud landed on the floor with a loud thump. An audio able moan of pain could be heard from the pile of blankets on the floor. Cloud sat up his eyes squint and vision blurry. He fell back onto the floor not wanting to wake up yet.

"No, don't go back to sleep!" Sora yelled growing impatience with his older brother now.

Sora stomped over towards him, glaring at the barely clad boy on the floor. He rolled his eyes and hauled him off the floor and set him on the bed. The brunette set the alarm clock to go off at 7:10 a.m. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5...'. A loud ring resounded throughout the room and the blond sat up. He yawned and turned off the alarm and sulked towards the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"If I knew that would work, I would have done that to start with." Sora muttered going down the hall, entering the kitchen.

He some bacon and eggs for him and his brother for breakfast. He set the table and distributed the food evenly. The brunette sat down and started shoveling down his food. His brother appeared a minute later in a in a pair of clean boxers and a towel draped around his shoulder, hair still slightly damp. Sora finished and washed it down with a cup of water.

"Sora, why can't you cook without burning the food?" Cloud complained but nonetheless stuffing his face with bacon.

"Well you seem to enjoy it." Sora pointed out.

"That's because I'm really hungry." The older boy retorted.

"Then make your own breakfast next, your highness." Sora teased while washing up the dishes.

"To lazy too wake up or cook." Cloud replied through a mouth full of food.

Cloud put his dishes in the sink and went back upstairs to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of loose black jeans and a camouflage shirt that said "Ha! You can't see me now!" He turned on his computer and signed into his AOL account. The automatic 'You got mail' went off.

Cloud eagerly went through his emails. 'Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, and more junk mail.' The Blonde was madly deleting the junk mail in inhuman speed. Finally he reached an emailed address from Leon Leonhart.

"Yeah, finally I reached it!" The blonde yelled so loud it could be heard downstairs.

Cloud heart was racing, he was sweating. This was the moment he had be waiting for and dreading at the same time. Hesitated at first but curiosity killed the cat and opened it. He read it to himself quietly. An upside down smiled quickly replaced his upside frown. He closed the email and sulked down the stairs.

"Come on Sora were going to school now!" Cloud called into the kitchen as he passed by.

The two brothers put their shoes on in silence, which Sora wasn't accustomed to. Sora may be stupid but he knew what happened. Leon must have rejected his brother. Knowing better he didn't question Cloud about what he wrote. He knew when to mind his own business.

Silence was so thick during the car drive Sora was sure if it was like fog they would have crashed by now. The brunette kept fidgeting in the passenger sit. No music was occupying the silence, not a single sound except their breathing and shuffling. It was quiet, too quiet for the younger one's liking.

Cloud parked the car and they both got out. Sora ran ahead of his brother, giving him his much needed space. He desperately probably needed time to think or mope at least. The brunette was tackled by a blur of yellow as soon as he stepped on the campus.

"Good morning Sora!" The hyper girl squealed.

"Good morning to you too, Slephie." Sora laughed at the girls antics.

"Hey Slephie don't run off like that you will knock people over." Tidus yelled as he submerged out of the crowded hallways with Riku and Kairi.

"I think its kind of to late to say that." Riku snickered looking a Sora sprawled out on the tiled floor with Slephie sitting on top of him.

"Are you alright Sora?" Kairi asked in-between her girly little giggles.

"Yeah I will be as soon as she gets off me." He smiled up at the other three.

Tidus hauled Slephie off of poor Sora. The brunette got up and brushed some dirt off his clothes. Sora turned to look at Riku and Kairi who seemed to be standing a little to close to each other. Apparently there hands are clamped together way to tight too. He pretended he didn't notice and kept on smiling, joking, and laughing along with them until the bell rang for class.

Cloud sat far away from Leon today in English class. He didn't feel up to facing Leon right now. It was exactly the last thing in the entire world he wanted to do right now. The blond tried to pretend to look interested in what the teacher was saying but finding it hard to.

He sighed and looked out of the window next to his seat. The teacher mostly wouldn't notice him today because he sat all the way in the back of the room. That's only because Leon wouldn't sit back here. It seems like he's going to be spending rest of his day trying to look to busy to talk to his friend.

"Hey Cloud, you got a note from Leon." Vincent whispered handing him the small folded piece of paper.

Cloud took the little piece paper and stuck it in his pocket. No urge to read the note. Even though he most likely wouldn't be caught reading he still didn't want to read it. It most likely Leon wanting to know what's up with him or he wanted to talk about the email. Cloud doesn't want anything to do with the email any more.

Leon glanced back at Cloud checking to see if he read the note yet or scribbling a reply back. He only found the blond paying...attention...to the teacher? 'What the hell happened to make him suddenly smart? Oh wait...he's probably moping around. No fucking wonder."

Cloud noticed Leon staring at him and he couldn't resist but to return the gaze. Leon mouthed to him did he read the note yet. Cloud pulled out the small piece of paper and put it on his lips. He pushed it between his lips and it disappeared into his mouth. Leon watched in fascination as Cloud swallowed the paper.

The blond returned his eyes back up to the front of the classroom. Leon still stared at him though. 'What the hell was that about?' He turned back around and continued taking notes.

Sora jotted down his math assignment and packed away his belongings as the bell rung. He slung his backpack over his back and left class with Tidus. They chatted about Blitz Ball. The school district most popular sport. He was apparently the Junior Blitz Ball Team captain. He said as soon as he is a senior he's going to the be the Captain of the university team of Blitz Ball.

"Sora, Tidus over here!" Kairi yelled across the campus waving to them.

The boys raced other down towards the red head. Sora won once again like always. When it was to running the brunette was slightly faster than the sandy blond haired boy. Kairi, Tidus, and Sora walked to their Science class together talking about pointless things like all friends do and cracking jokes with each other occasionally in between there chats.

The bell rung again signaling it was time for 2nd period class. They pulled out their science books and notebooks. During roll call Kairi looked like something was bugging her but Sora wasn't sure what. Tidus sure didn't notice, maybe because he's use to it or he's to busy doodling 'Yuna' all over his notebook.

"Sora, do you like Riku?" Kairi asked me during roll call.

"Of course I do. He's such a good friend and he's fun to have around." I replied.

'I knew she wasn't implying it that way but hey I don't think she knew I knew. Wait a minute that made no sense. No...wait...it made absolute sense.' Kairi eyebrows puckered together and she frowned.

"No I meant more than a friend." She corrected herself.

"Oh...um...I don't know." Sora told her the truth, the absolute truth.

"Would you ever consider maybe going on a date with him?" She asked me her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I-I don't know" the brunette stammered blushing at the thought of going out with a guy.

It defiantly would look weird and probably would start bad rumors about him. On the other hand he wouldn't actually mind it in a way. Riku was of course pretty in a scary and angelic way.

"Why don't you give it try? It would be interesting right?" Kairi was still talking about the dating Riku thing.

"I don't know about it Kairi. People would start weird rumors and I just don't want any troubles right now." The fairly tanned boy frowned at the thought of being targeted by people.

"Oh come on Sora just give it a try. You can try it secretly." Kairi suggested, it seemed she was trying to hook the them both up.

"How do you know Riku would want to try anyways? Sora inquired, probing in how she would know he wouldn't mind dating a guy.

"Oh Riku doesn't let gender hold him back from anything. Not from even wearing a skirt or make up." Kairi smiled and giggled remembering the day Riku cross dressed. It caused such a big uproar in school.

"Um...okay maybe I might consider trying one date. Only to see what its like to date a guy. I mean there's nothing wrong with experimenting, right?" Sora finally agreed but still frantically trying to reassure himself nothing was wrong with dating a guy.

"Yup, there's totally nothing wrong with you experimenting." Kairi giggled.

The teacher finished taking roll and started putting up the answers to their homework. The students got to work correcting their homework or copying the agenda from the side board. Kairi smiled to herself. Her planned is going to work out. She herself will see to it that it will.

End...wait for chapter 10

A/N: Don't forget to review people. This time don't bite my head off. Just in case some of you are confused Riku and Kairi aren't officially dating. Riku is just using her as substitute for Sora and Kairi who knows that is letting him. . Review!!!!


End file.
